A little piece of fate
by Dead Souls
Summary: Hitsugaya's captain title has been revoked, due to suspicion of being Aizens murderer, and is sent to the human world to prove his loyalty by helping some allies. Kenshin meets up with hitsugaya and has to train him with the ways of the war.
1. unintended meeting

This is my first fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin.

(Hitsugayas POV)

I stared up at him as the realization hit hard.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, your position as Captain of squad 10 has been revoked, due to the suspicion of you being the murderer of Captain Aizen. To prove your loyalty and to regain your status as Captain, you will be sent to the human world, to the town of Tokyo to aid some of our allies. You are dismissed." Captain Yamamoto stared at me with his slanted eyes as I stood from my bow and quickly exited.

I closed the double doors behind me and stood with my back to them. I gave a heavy sigh and almost jumped out of my skin when Momo's kind voice spoke.

"Is everything alright Lil' Shiro?" I watched her face spring into a smile. My heart clenched with sadness as I looked away from her.

"Yes everything is fine. I have to-"

"I know you didn't kill him. I mean… You wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Momo walked over to me and slowly bent down to hug me.

"You know I wouldn't. You're like my sister. Captain Yamamoto and the others think I am the killer though." I wasn't really the hugging type, but this might be the last time I ever see Momo, so I brought up my arms to embrace her.

"Awe, Isn't that cute! You never told me that you and Momo were dating, Captain! I like it!"

My anger flared as I dropped my arms and turned to face Rangiku.

"For one, I'm not dating Momo and Two; she's more like a sister! For three, I'm not your Captain anymore…" My voice trailed off as my anger depleted. "I have to leave now." I turned away from the two and left toward the gate.

(Kenshin's POV)

I swiftly ran through the forest, cutting any enemy to shreds before they could get to me. I stopped when my mission had been completed.

I was supposed to kill this rich Government pig. I watched him eat his dinner, making sure to keeping hidden in the corner. His wife finally left the room and it was my time to shine. I jumped from the corner, onto the table and sliced his neck with the tip of my blade. His expression faltering as he tried to cover his neck but it was no use. Blood splattered all over the table and onto my clothes. He fell backwards in his chair and went stiff. His wife heard the ruckus and barged into the room, but I was nowhere to be found.

Once that was finished, I went back to headquarters to await my next mission.

"Battosai, we need to wait for our reinforcement to arrive before your next mission." My boss said as he rounded his desk and looked over the maps.

"I don't need any reinforcements. Just let me go." I leaned against the back wall, and crossed my arms.

"We can't do that. You need to show him how things work and who to kill, seeing as you are the best." He looked up from the maps and gave me a concerned look.

"You know how I feel about working with someone. It slows me down." I yawned with boredom.

"I understand but we could use the help." He walked toward me and stopped about halfway.

"Alright. Just this once though." I sighed and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard foot steps and I opened my eyes as a boy with silver hair entered the room.

"I'm here to help." The boy said, stopping in the door way.


	2. undying hatred

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Cloudy Boy. Thank you for my first review. This chapter is longer so don't complain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin or Bleach.**

**(Hitsugaya's POV)**

A tall skinny man motioned for me to come over to a desk that was lined with papers and maps.

"You will be working with the Battosai," The man pointed to the red headed teen that was leaning against the wall. "He will show you who we are fighting and help you get the hand of this war."

"Um… thanks Mr…." I rubbed that back of my head, nervously.

"Just call me chief or boss. You won't have time to remember my name."

I kept getting these uneasy feelings as the chief went on and on but I wasn't really listening. Occasionally I would glance in the teen's direction, trying to be sly, but he was always watching me.

"Battosai, you can take him now." The chief pointed at the teen again and turned to look at a few papers, before grabbing them up and holding them out.

I watched him finally move from the wall and edge towards the papers. He grabbed them and swiftly walked from the room. I used my flash step to catch up to him. We walked silently for a couple hours and the silence was killing me.

"So… what are we supposed to be doing?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at me.

"Try to be as silent as possible. Try not to get into my way and try not to get killed. The three rules to understand now that I'm in charge of you. Oh and one more little tip, try to keep up." With those words he ran off into the distance.

I used my flash step again and caught up to him on the edge of a cliff.

"Why do you hate me? I haven't done anything to you." I stood a few feet behind him, with my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"I don't hate you. I just work better by myself." He turned his head slightly to the left, surveying me and my stance.

I watched his eyes lower to the ground and he let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly his arm twitched and he jumped in front of me. We stood there for a few minutes. I hadn't noticed any movements but I remained still.

"There's no one out there." I began to lower my hand from the hilt but that was a big mistake.

**(Kenshin's POV)**

_This kid is distracting me!_ I thought to myself. I slowly brought my hand to my sword and began lowering into position. I heard a few tree branches snap from different directions._ There must be a group._ I glanced at the kid and noticed his calm state. His hand was nowhere near his sword!

"What are you doing? There's a group of roughly 30 men, coming our way! Get ready! I won't be able to protect you." I quickly got into a battle ready phase and awaited the on coming slaughter. I heard their steps, getting closer and closer, with every passing second, snapping my attention back to the wooded area.

I pointed at the kid to take the right while I dealt with the group on the left. We both stared intently as the wind blew and the first line of men emerged.

I quickly kicked off, slashing at the men, painting the grass with blood. Screams filled the air with each cut of the blade as the weaker men went down. A few of the smarter men surrounded me and tried to take me at once but I easily cut down the guy on my right, as he charged at me.

I was intensely caught up in the heat of the moment when something clear and cold shot at a guy a few feet away from me, making me lose concentration for an instant. My rivals caught my second of weakness and slashed across my right forearm and left thigh, bringing my attention back to the battle at hand.

During the battle, both enemies circle me and accidentally tripped over each other, costing them their lives. They couldn't get up quick enough and I went for their feet, making sure they couldn't stand.

"Let's have some fun." I looked at both of the men, who were writhing in pain, and grabbed another sword from the ground. I walked between the men and was suddenly grabbed by my ankle. Pinning his right arm to the ground, he quickly let go and I reached for another sword.

"Please, spare us! You will never see us again! Please, I have a wife and two children!" The guy on my right pleaded with me but I didn't care. I plunged the sword into his left thigh. A shriek passed thought his lips and I turned to grab another weapon bit my feet were frozen to the spot.

"What are you doing?" That kid was standing a few feet away from me, surveying the scene that was laid out between us. I looked down at my feet, amazed to see them frozen in ice.

"What am I doing to them? What did you do to me?" I wanted to scream at him but my feet were getting cold, so I hit the ice with my sheath and watched it crumble away.

"I Stopped you. That's what I did." I watched him move towards the two crying men and quickly run his sword across their necks, ending their suffering. He looked up at me, anger flashing in his eyes. I answered his glare with one filled with hatred.

I began to grind my teeth and was going to argue with him but instead I zipped past him and started heading back to headquarters. I didn't care if he got lost of killed as long as he was away from me.

Once I was back, I went right to my room and began to look at the severity of my wounds, neither were life threatening but they were painful. I began to unravel a piece of bandage from a previous wound, which was almost healed. I ripped two pieces off and began wrapping my forearm, using my teeth to tighten the knot, and began on my thigh. Suddenly the kid burst through the door and stood there, trying to catch his breath.

"We need to talk, now!" He said, finally catching a decent breath.

**A/N: Thanks again for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on this so please review!**


	3. a taste of kindness?

**A/n: Well people haven't been reviewing but I've decided to keep going with my fan fiction and hope that somebody will. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Characters from Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin. Only a couple of made characters.**

(Kenshin's POV)

I glared at him as he stood there. Anger flooded my veins again but was almost replaced by a smile, when I saw him shudder a bit, but I stayed as hard as stone. I stood up when I had finished tying my leg and walked past him without saying a word. I needed to talk to Kito before I could leave for another Mission. He hadn't fulfilled his part of the bargain and I needed to teach him a lesson.

I kept onto my destination, totally aware of the kid following me like a little puppy dog. He just wasn't covered in fur or on a leash.

"Are you going to follow me forever? I have business to fucking attend to without you following me like a mutt." I spat the words out without turning to look at him.

Anger flashed in his eyes but quickly dissipated. He looked hurt but kept following in my footsteps. His expression kept faltering with all the views of injured, bloody, men and all of the dead that were lying about.

"Why are there so many dead? I thought you guys were winning the war?" His voice cracked as if he were crying. I turned to face him and noticed the slightest hint of tears.

"Listen kid, many are going to die for us to win this war. Tears need not be shed for the deceased they fought for a good cause. If you cannot see this then I fear that there is no place for you in this battle." I looked down at him and almost felt sorry for him. "How old are you by the way?"

"I'm 16 but I've been 16 for many years." He bit his lip and looked to his left. "You look like you're about my age. What about you?"

I pondered on whether or not to answer him but I decided it wouldn't hurt anything for someone else to know my age.

"15…" I stared at him as he stood there thinking about my answer. I turned around again and began to Kitos' hut.

"They recruited you at such a young age? And the war has been going on for a year now?" He followed behind me again but if Kito was on another phase the kid might be scarred for life.

"Yes. I wanted to join though. I wanted an era of peace and peace can't be achieved with out blood shed. Now, go back to my room and wait for me there. I have some very important information to talk to Kito about and he isn't very friendly." I sighed when he looked at me like I was crazy. "Suit yourself."

(Hitsugaya's POV)

I walked behind Battosai as he led the way to his friends hut. I didn't want to go back because if I did Battosai might be called away and I would be left alone. I figured I could just sit in a corner while they talked.

Finally we reached the hut and Battosai walked up to the doorway and entered. I followed in his footsteps only to run back out the door. I tripped on a rock and landed face first in the dirt.

Battosai stood behind me as I tried to hold my lunch down and get back to my feet, but I failed and fell back, landing on my ass. The images wouldn't leave my sight. Man over man, thrusting, sweating at the deed they were gaining pleasure from. Man chained to the wall as if he wanted this to happen.

The images faded a bit when Battosai spoke. "I warned you. Kito gets a little….horny at times…and women are hard to come by. I'm sorry you witnessed that." He looked down at me and turned when Kito came out of the hut, fixing his pants.

"Follow me Himura." Kito motioned for him to follow him inside as he wiped away sweat from his forehead. The other man emerged from the house and quickly looked at me and looked away as if ashamed at being caught in the deed. I sat there and stared at Battosai as he entered the hut and vanished.

(Kito's POV)

I wiped the sweat from my brow and walked into the washroom, Himura following behind me.

"Sorry you had to see that again. I told you before to warn me before you just come in. Is the little tyke alright?" I stuck a finger in the water, testing the temperature and threw off my pants, getting into the water once Himura had turned away.

"Yes, he was just a little shocked. I'm guessing he has never seen anything like that before. I warned him to go back or to stay outside. He didn't listen," I sat down as he turned back toward me and sighed. "But I'm not here to talk about your….impulses. You weren't at the meadow tonight and we were ambushed by thirty or so men. We were supposed to make it to Osaka with the package and lead the Shinsengumi east of our camp. They almost know the location of the camp and if that kid outside wouldn't have interrupted my work, they wouldn't have any idea."

I sat in the bath and placed a hand over my eyes. "Why is there a kid here anyway? No offense to you, but he has no experience in our field of battle and he's really little."

"He's actually older than I am, but he has some weird power. It is very strange, but back to the situation at hand. Why weren't you there?" Himura turned and looked at the door as if waiting for someone to come through, but turned back to me.

"Captain Kimon told me to stay behind and train a few new recruits. After that was finished Amin and I came back here. Not even 10 minutes later you were walking through the door. It's not my fault that I wasn't there." Himura put his hand on the hilt of his sword and stood up, getting ready to leave.

"We can talk more… later. The kid and I are going to take the package to Osaka. You know where to find me if you need me. We will leave after I rest a bit and heal."

"Wait! I have a-," I tried to jump up but Himura was already through the door and gone like the wind. I sat back in my bath and began to wash up.

(Kenshin's POV)

I walked over to the kid who was still sitting on the ground in shock. "He snap out of it. We need to leave to Osaka. We have a package to deliver and Shinsengumi to divert from the camp. I will need your help, Kito isn't reliable." I offered a hand to him, which he nervously took, and helped him to his feet.

"I should have listened to you. That was just plain disturbing." I watched him shake his head and begin to follow close behind. I stopped quickly and the kid ran into my back, showing that his mind wasn't focused.

"You need to be focused for this mission. We need to be on alert at all times. Men will try to take the package from us and a fight is unavoidable so pay attention."

"Quit lecturing me. I know I have to pay attention." He spat the words at me with venom leaking through.

"This is not a lecture! Do not look at this as one! I am getting you ready for a battle that could cost both of us our lives! If you don't take this seriously you will die!" My anger flared and I stormed away from him, back to my room.

(Hitsugaya's POV)

I took his words as a joke, ignoring the gnawing feeling in my chest. I stomped back to headquarters and went to find different lodgings for the night. I was really tired and after the scene tonight I wasn't in the mood for anything.

I finally found a hut on the edge of camp and placed Hyourinmaru in the corner next to my bed. I sat down and covered my legs with the blanket and sat up, thinking about the words Himura had yelled at me before he left me behind.

Soon my eyelids were too droopy and I laid down, falling into a deep slumber.

I awoke to shouting and the clashing of swords, followed by screams of pain and death. I jolted out of bed and grabbed Hyourinmaru from the corner, before running out into the cold, raining night. Himura appeared in front of me, two men in the heat of battle with him. I shot ice at a man, who was trying to kill Himura from behind, and bound him to the ground so I could run up and slice his bloodstained flesh. He fell to the ground; a small yelp escaped his lips. His life had ended.

Himura had finished the other two and ran up beside me. "This is what happens when you leave the enemy alive. One escaped that night and told our whereabouts." He jumped into battle again leaving me to defend myself.

After I cut down a few lines of men, I began to sweat and get tired. Fighting always made me tired. I was watching Himura, who was out in the middle of battle, when I was caught from behind. The pain seared through my side and traveled through my body. I quickly swung around and caught him with Hyourinmaru. My vision began to blur and I fell to the ground, as I fell into darkness….

**A/N Thanks again to all who like my story! Please review! **


End file.
